


Forever (and Always)

by visionsoftokyo



Series: Madderton but with kids [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Adoption, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsoftokyo/pseuds/visionsoftokyo
Summary: The culmination of years of waiting, Taron and Richard finally get to bring their sons home.





	Forever (and Always)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leithvoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/gifts).



> This is for Miles because he's a cool dude.

Richard smiled, staring at Taron. Today was the day they’d waited for for so long, it almost didn’t feel real.  
“Still can’t believe it.”  
Taron hummed his agreement, trying to focus on the road. If he thought about it too much, he was afraid he’d wreck.  
“They said another year at least, dinn’t they?”  
Taron nodded. “Well, that was an estimate. We’re lucky.”  
Richard caught his eye as they parked. “We’re gonna be good dads, T.”  
“I hope you’re right.”  
*  
Taron cradled a tiny baby boy gently, absolutely enamored. Richard had the baby’s two-year-old brother in his lap. They were just waiting for their copies of all the various documents to be made, and then they could take their sons home.  
Adien, the toddler, was playing with a sheet of farm animal stickers.  
“What’s this one?” Richard asked, pointing to a sticker.  
“Cow!” the child giggled with delight.  
“That’s right. You’re a smart little lad, aren’t you?”  
“‘M not li’l. ‘M big!”  
Taron chuckled, gently adjusting Owen’s blanket.  
“Alright gentlemen, you’re set to go,” Mary, their social worker, said as she reentered the room. She passed Richard a thick manila envelope.  
“Thank you. So much, you can’t imagine how happy we are.”  
She smiled. “Well, I’m happy to have helped. Come on, I’ll make sure you’ve put the car seats in correctly.”  
*  
“Come on, love. Let’s get inside,” Taron said, scooping Adien up out of his carseat just as the storm that had been promising to break all day started.  
Adien winced at the rain, clinging to Taron’s jacket as if his life depended on it. Owen cooed as Richard carefully removed the car carrier from the backseat. Taron fished his house key out of his pocket and attempted to unlock the door.  
“We’ve got to get that fixed, babe,” Richard said, pushing on the door.  
Taron nodded, finally getting the deadbolt to slide. He set Adien down just in time to scoop up Toaster, the cat, and keep him from escaping.  
“Naughty little thing. Adien, this is Toaster.”  
“Toaster?” the little boy questioned, staring at the ball of orange fuzz quizzically.  
“Mm-hmm.”  
“Tha’s a kitty.”  
“That’s what I told him,” Richard said.  
Taorn pouted. “It’s a cute name!”  
“Of course, Love.” Richard pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.  
Adien tugged on Taron’s pant leg, making grabby hands. Taron, naturally, picked him up and brought him over to the couch.  
“Welcome home,” he murmured.  
“Forever?”  
“Forever,” Richard promised, sitting down with baby Owen in his arms. “I promise.”


End file.
